


Forgiveness (Request)

by Self_Indulgent_TMNT



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Christian Reader, F/M, Mild torture, Reader-Insert, mild violence, nothing too detailed, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Indulgent_TMNT/pseuds/Self_Indulgent_TMNT
Summary: This was a request I recieved from request guy in which Reader and April are friends who 'get together', as it were. Reader is attacked and wakes up to find themself restrained with April sat by them, ready to take out her frustrations on them for their weaknesses and their beliefs.I don't believe I used any gender specific pronouns but I did write it with a male reader in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I received this request from request guy:  
> (WARNING: don't read the request if you don't wanna know what happens in advance because it's quite detailed)
> 
> Could I request a male/neutral gender reader x April O'Niel (2012) please? maybe where they are friends and April makes the first move after the reader comments on her new leather jacket being cute, the reader is a Christian (they know April is a ninja and they've met the turtles but the reader isn't part of the gang) later on the reader falls into a coma (an attack happend where reader has injected with something) and has a nightmare where April mocks them for being weak and tortures them for fun and for believing in Jesus to forgive his sins, the reader tries to escape only for April to hunt them down (bit Yandere but not that dark) the reader manages to wake up from the nightmare only to suffer from stress when April is at thier hospital bedside. She leaves the hospital to stop them freaking out and after trying to explain what happened but reader is too scared he's gonna be hurt again to listen. A few days later the pair meet up on the street and the reader explains their nightmare and April reveals that reader was infected with a fear toxin. The two reconnect watching the city scape from a roof top eating pizza, April mentions that she respects the readers Faith then the turtles arrive and joke about the pair and as they leave Donnie tells the reader he's lucky to have April. Reader mentions training with April who agrees, joking saying if he can handle her they can handle anything.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope this is everything you wanted! Enjoy!

Reader’s P.O.V.  
Casual hangouts have always been my favourite. No pressure, no tension, just spending time with someone you get on with, no real purpose or destination. That was all I suggested to April, just “do you wanna hang out?”, and she agreed. I met her outside her apartment building, no real plans or expectations, just me. April didn’t leave me waiting, she came outside as soon as she knew I was there, same outfit and hairstyle as always. Like I said, no expectations.  
We mooched around some shops, not finding anything to buy but not really looking either. April wanted to try out a new cupcake place so I let her drag me there, pulling me by the wrist in a grasp which was only inches from making us look like a couple but which was just casual enough to show us as friends – not that she was thinking about that, she was probably just doing what felt natural, goofing around with a friend. I let April choose my cupcake for me, they all looked good and she always makes better choices for me than I do.  
We went to a nearby park to eat them, sitting on a bench in the fading sunlight in the strange between-time after daytime visitors have gone home but before the night animals have come out. The conversation flows easily and we’re not really thinking about what we’re saying. The sun dips so low that its warmth doesn’t reach us anymore and April shivers.  
“Brrrr, it gets cold quick out here” she says, reaching into her bag to pull out a leather jacket, pulling it on over her trademark yellow top. Black and yellow are sooooo her colours.  
“Is that new?” I ask.  
“Yeah, I got it a couple of days ago”  
I nod in approval. “I like it on you, it’s cute”  
She glances down at the garment in question. “Do you think so? I wasn’t too sure, I was worried it was a bit bold for me”  
“Not at all, it looks really good on you”  
She smiles, and that looks even better on her than the jacket. “Thanks”  
There’s a brief moment of silence. April shifts a little in her seat, moving fractionally closer to me, and her fingers gently brush against mine. After a moment, she intertwines her fingers with mine and properly takes my hand, moving with the lighting speed she’s developed since starting her ninja training to plant a kiss on my cheek, her lips touching my skin so briefly that it’s like a ghost was there.  
I freeze, completely taken aback. I open my mouth to speak, but I can’t think of any words.  
“Oh god, sorry, I can’t believe I just did that” she says, hand leaving mine so that she can hide her face in embarrassment. I finally find some words.  
“No, don’t be sorry. I liked it. It’s just… Well…”  
“Well what? Oh god is this against your religion or something? Oh god should I be saying ‘oh god’ like that?”  
I put my hand over her mouth to stop her talking, laughter breaking through my initial shock. “I’m Christian not a slave, you idiot. I was just shocked, that’s all”, I take her hand and smile at her “you can’t surprise a guy like that and expect him to not freak a little”  
She relaxes again, smiling now. “So you’re not saying no?”  
“You haven’t asked me anything yet” I tell her with a grin.  
“Will you go out with me?”  
My reply comes in the form of my lips on hers, lingering there and relishing the feeling. When I finally pull away I only say one word, “Yes”

 

April and I take things slow, not needing to rush into anything and ruin it. Going from friends to more is kind of a weird experience so we just start small, hand holding and gentle kisses, allowing things to naturally develop. To be honest, it makes me feel kinda giddy and, well, honoured. I know that Donnie’s had a crush on her forever, certainly since before April introduced me to the turtles, and Casey isn’t exactly subtle about his crush on her either. She could have anyone she wanted really, and she chose me. That feels good. It makes me feel wanted and like I’m worth something.  
And so, the next few weeks are the best of my life. Things are like they were before but better. Conversations are still easy but now they happen with our bodies squashed next to each other. Hangouts are similar, only now we call them dates, and when April wants to drag me somewhere she takes my hand instead of my wrist.  
One night I’m walking home, having dropped April off at her apartment. It’s dark, the streetlights mostly in a poor state of repair and so lighting in the street is sporadic. The next thing I know, I’m on the floor. Whatever happens is so quick that I don’t have time to register it before it’s over. All I’m aware of is a sharp pain in my arm and shadows around me which may or may not be people. The world fades alarmingly fast and then I’m not aware of anything at all.

 

 

April is here. It’s not clear where here is, but April is definitely here. The world around me slowly fills in, expanding upon the fact that April is here into a room, brightly lit and sparsely furnished. Everything is white, apart from her of course. I’m tied to a chair. April is just as colourful as always, a bright splash of colour in the usually colourless world. She’s beautiful and, even though I don’t know where I am, I feel better for her presence. But she’s not smiling.  
“April? What’s going on? Untie me”  
“I don’t think you should say my name” she says.  
“Why not?”  
“I don’t think you’ve earned that right”  
Her voice is dark and a little threatening and completely wrong.  
“April? What’s going on?”  
“I’ve been thinking, about you, and I’ve come to some conclusions and decisions, the first of which is that you can’t say my name anymore, you’re too weak for that”  
“Weak?”  
“I’m a trained ninja, capable of killing without a sound. I’ve helped save the world. I’m strong and brave and I look after myself. But you’re weak. You can’t fight and you can’t look after yourself. But don’t worry, I’m going to teach you how”  
Everything about this feels wrong but I can’t move, I can’t even struggle against the restraints, it’s like I’m held in place by her gaze. I can’t do anything when she produces her fan, I think she called it a tessen, its edge is sharp as a razor and I watch as she brings it over. I can’t move, it’s like she’s holding me here with some unseen force. I can’t even move when she drags the fan’s edge over my arm, leaving tiny scratches on my skin which soon turn red as blood trickles down.  
“You can’t be strong unless you suffer first” she explains, standing back to watch the tiny streams of blood. “Oh, Y/N, why do you have to be so weak? Why do you have to be so pathetic?” she asks, looking at me with pity in her eyes “Why does it have to be so easy to make you bleed?”  
The fan comes back, this time it leaves a long cut down my leg, too shallow to cause real damage but too deep not to bleed. It’s so sharp that I barely feel the cut, but it hits me a moment later when my leg seems to burn with pain.  
“You always were weak. You never knew how to handle yourself, you could never get through life without falling down. You’re not like me. I’m strong. You need me, but I don’t need you”  
She sits down, looking at me carefully. “And you really believe that Jesus will forgive you? You? Think of all the sins you’ve committed. Think about how badly you’ve failed”, she pauses to laugh, seeming to find genuine amusement in my belief, “Jesus won’t forgive you. Jesus isn’t here for you. You are alone and weak. You don’t deserve forgiveness, you don’t deserve saving”  
She picks of a rope which is at her feet, it has knots tied along its length.  
“April, please…” I beg, but she shakes her head.  
“You see? You’re begging because you’re weak”  
Then, without warning, she swings the rope at me.  
It hits across my chest, a sickening combination of a powerful force that pushes me against the back of the chair and a sharp pain as the rough rope, powered by April’s surprising strength and the speed of her movement, cuts deep into my skin and I don’t even try to keep the cry of pain in. I scream, because of course I do, and once the scream has died away I begin to sob. I look up at April through tears of pain and fear.  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“Why?”, she looks at me for a moment, as if she can’t quite understand my question. Then she smiles, a devilish expression. “Because it’s fun!” she cries, laughter bubbling up “watching you squirm, watching you cry. I control you, Y/N, and that’s fun”  
As if to emphasise this, she sends the rope my way again, this time across my side. She watches my reaction with a satisfied smile, watching me sob as blood trickles from my wounds. She walks over to me, pulling on a pair of dark gloves with attachments which resemble claws, gleaming and sharp as knives. She leans down to my ear, one claw gently dragging over my throat. “You think your God will save you, you think your Jesus will forgive your sins. Well you’re wrong. God isn’t in control, I am, and I choose not to forgive you. Your belief makes you weak, and I can’t stand weakness. The turtles aren’t weak, Casey isn’t weak”  
She drags the claws down my back like a cat, opening up ragged cuts. She doesn’t even give me time to register that action before she’s doing it again in the opposite direction, creating a cross-hatch effect of animal-like gouges on my back.  
“You’re wrong” I sob “you’re wrong. My belief doesn’t make me weak, it makes me strong”  
She laughs at me, it’s a harsh sound. “I see my efforts to make you understand have failed. Don’t worry, in time you’ll see. I’m not without mercy, I’ll give you the time”  
She kisses my cheek, but it feels like poison not love. With one last wicked smile, she leaves the room and leaves me alone.  
It takes a moment, then I realise that this may be my only chance. As soon as the realisation hits me I start struggling with all my might, desperately hoping that I can free myself. But April’s been trained, she knows how to restrain someone and I don’t stand a chance at breaking out of these ropes. But then an idea hits me, it’s probably stupid but it might well be my only chance. I struggle even harder, throwing my efforts into rocking forwards and back until I eventually have enough momentum to throw myself backwards to the floor. As I feel myself start to properly fall, I throw my weight to one side so that the chair falls on an angle. When it hits the ground, with all the force of my built-up momentum and my body weight behind it, the corner of the chair smashes.  
Lying in a pile of splinters, I roll onto my side and wiggle off the chair. Ignoring the extreme pain I feel in every part of my body April attacked, I struggle to my feet and limp to the door, which April has left unlocked.  
I have to get out of here. It’s likely that April heard my chair smashing, it wasn’t exactly a quiet sound, so the faster I get away the more of a chance I have. So, despite my exhaustion, disorientation and pain, I run. I’m not sure where I’m going but I just run. I’m not fast enough, I know that, but I keep running anyway. I run through darkened corridors, with no sense of direction, and soon I hear April’s voice calling my name, followed by the sound of running footsteps.  
I don’t know much about stealth, nowhere near as much as April, but I know to stay still and hide. I can’t outrun her, but maybe I can avoid her until she gives up. I have no idea where I am, the corridors are dark and empty, but it seems that luck is on my side because I come across a darkened alcove with large curtains either side. I throw myself into the alcove, very consciously aware of the approaching sound of April’s voice, and conceal myself in the folds of the large curtain in the hope that the darkness and the unevenly folded curtain will do enough to keep my shape hidden.  
I don’t peer out, knowing that even a tiny patch of my skin would show among the almost complete darkness of my hiding spot and give me away. So I keep my face hidden and do my best to calm my rapid breathing and pounding heart as her footsteps grow closer. Far sooner than I’d thought they would, April’s footsteps grow close, stopping only meters away. I hold my breath and screw my eyes shut, pouring all of my self-control into keeping my battered body as still as possible.  
“Where are you, Y/N? You can’t have gone far, I know that much” she says in a painfully sweet voice. I’m starting to go dizzy, desperate for breath but knowing that breathing now would mean the end, so I continue to hold my breath as the world begins to spin and my lungs start to burn. My head throbs and starts to pound but eventually I hear her move away. I wait as long as I can, until I think she’s far enough away not to hear me, and I draw in a long, sweet breath, clutching to the curtain to keep my upright before finally stumbling out of my alcove, running back off in the direction I came from in the hope that April will keep going the way she thinks I’ve going for long enough for me to escape.  
My head is still pounding and the world is still spinning slightly, everything feels like it’s far away, like I’m moving underwater or maybe like I’m in slow motion. Each step seems to take longer and longer as the world blurs around me. I hear footsteps coming towards me, following me. It’s April, she’s turned back and is coming for me. I try to move faster but I can’t, I can barely think as the world seems to become nothing more than the knowledge that April’s coming to hurt me and a few warped images of corridors.  
Then I open my eyes.  
I open my eyes and see bright lights, white walls and April. The room is white and clean and bright and April is sat by my bedside and one thought shoots through my head like lightning: it’s happening again.  
April smiles gently “You’re awake” she says, pushing a button by my beside which I assume calls someone. She reaches out to stroke my face but I flinch away.  
“Don’t touch me!” I cry, pushing myself back in the bed so that she can’t touch me. April’s hand pulls back and she looks worried.  
“Why not? Are you in pain?”  
It registers that my body isn’t in as much pain as it was after she tortured me, but it still aches, and I’m in no rush to repeat the earlier experience. “Would you like it if I was?” I ask, pushed against the headboard in an attempt to get as far away from her as possible.  
“What? Of course not?”  
She reaches out for me again but I panic, all I can think is that she can’t touch me again. “No! I’m never letting you touch me again!”  
April looks scared, but then her face clears. “Y/N, I know you’re scared but I can explain. Whatever you remember, it wasn’t real”  
“I don’t believe you, get away from me!” I scream, feeling sick from the kind, caring way she looks at me. I pull the bed covers up around me, trying to shield myself with the thin fabric.  
The door opens and a woman in a nurse’s uniform runs in. “What’s happening? You rang the call bell” she says.  
“He’s awake but he won’t let me near him” April says, having stood up and backed away, hoping I’ll calm down if she’s out of reach.  
“Don’t let her near me!” I yell.  
“Maybe it would be best if you left” the nurse says to April “we don’t want to stress him out any more than he already is”  
April nods, gives me one last sad look, and then leaves.

The nurse explains to me that I’m in hospital. I was found in the street, unconscious and evidently distressed, covered in bruises. They think it was a mugging, only I didn’t have anything on me worth mugging so I didn’t lose anything. Slowly it dawns on me that everything with April wasn’t real, it was just a nightmare, and with that realisation comes a feeling of guilt. I remember April’s face when I told her not to touch me and I feel awful.  
I’m kept in the hospital for a few hours but they eventually decide that I’ve come out of the ordeal with no real ill effects, not physically at least, and so the hospital arranges for transport to take me home.

It takes longer than it should have for me to call April and arrange to meet. A couple of days after I woke up I head to meet her in the park, a public place where I can feel safe in case I panic again, but I don’t think I will. She smiles when she sees me, but she doesn’t walk towards me, like she’s scared I’ll scream again.  
“It’s ok, I won’t yell, I know it wasn’t real. I’m sorry for the way I acted”  
“Don’t be, I don’t blame you. Whatever you thought was gonna happen must have been pretty bad”  
I grimace. “You can say that again”  
We wander over to sit on a bench and she looks a little awkward. “Do you… Do you wanna tell me about it?”  
At first, telling April about the nightmare sounds like a really bad idea, but once the idea settles in it starts to sound appealing. Maybe If I tell her what happened then I’ll feel better, it won’t be my terrible secret anymore.  
So I tell her everything. I tell her about the torture and the pursuit, and I tell her about how she said I was weak, how she mocked my religion. When I’m done all I can do is apologise, but she shakes her head.  
“No, it wasn’t your fault, you were under the influence of fear toxin”  
I frown, not quite following. “The hospital didn’t say anything about any toxin”  
“They didn’t know. The effects seemed familiar to me so I kinda took some of your blood and had Donnie analyse it”  
I decide to overlook the fact that she stole my blood, it seems fairly normal compared to the rest of her life. “Isn’t that the kind of suspicion you should share with the hospital?”  
“They would have asked how I’d seen it before, I couldn’t really tell them that I thought you were under the influence of a fear toxin engineered from ballet dancing fear mushrooms I encountered while in the sewer with my mutant ninja turtle friends, now could I?”  
I laugh. It’s not all that funny but it feels good to laugh anyway. “No, I suppose not”  
There’s a moment of quiet then April stands up, brushing off the serious with a jump and a smile. “Come on, I’m starving. Let’s go and get pizza”  
I smile and get up. We walk side by side, occasionally bumping shoulders but not touching any more than that. We get pizza and head up to the rooftops to sit and eat while we watch the sun slowly set over the vibrant city. We’re not saying much but it isn’t really awkward. It’s not the carefree way things used to be though.  
After a little while, April speaks. “The fear toxin, it makes you see your worst fear. Is me hurting you like that really your worst fear?”  
I take a moment to collect my thoughts before replying. “The pain and stuff was pretty bad, but that wasn’t the worst bit”  
“Then what was?”  
“It was the way you mocked my beliefs. You’re so important to me but so is my faith, and the idea that I can’t have both you and my religion makes me sick”  
“That’ll never happen. I respect your beliefs, Y/N. I may not share them but they’re a part of you and I wouldn’t ever change that. You’re perfect just as you are”  
“Thank you” I reply, biting back the tears of love and relief that want to be shed. We continue to eat and stare out over the city. Without even looking, April’s hand reaches out and takes mine. Neither of us say anything, but we both know that things are like they were again, maybe even better.

“Hey lovebirds, any pizza left for us?” A gruff voice calls and we spin around.  
“Get your own pizza, Raph” April says, pulling the box closer to us with a grin.  
“Well I guess there’s only one thing for it; Mikey, do the puppy eyes” Leo commands and Mikey does his best.  
“Maybe a slice, if you’re lucky” April laughs, passing me another piece. I take a bite while it’s still in her hand and the turtles make a selection of ‘awww’ and ‘oooh’ noises.  
“Maybe we should just go, guys, wouldn’t wanna interrupt their date” Raph says, a suggestive tone in his voice.  
“Wow, Y/N, rooftop and pizza, you really know how to treat a girl” Leo jokes and I grin.  
“What can I say, I’m a romantic at heart” I reply, taking another bite of pizza.  
The turtles joke with us until we relent and give them the rest of the pizza, which they eat in a matter of seconds.  
“We should probably be getting back to our patrol” Leo says when they’ve finished.  
“Oh I get it, you come, eat our pizza, then you’re off again”  
“Yup” Raph says.  
April continues to joke with the turtles for a while longer. Donnie, who’s leaning on the wall next to me, speaks up only loud enough for me to hear.  
“She’s amazing, isn’t she?”  
I look at April, and I think about how boring my life would be without her. “Yeah, she is”  
“You’re lucky to have her, you know” Donnie says, and I sense a note of sadness in his voice.  
“I know, trust me, I know”  
Donnie nods once, seemingly satisfied with my answer, and then he wanders over to his brothers and the 4 of them leap away. April walks back over to me, smiling and practically shining in the setting sun. “What was Donnie saying to you?”  
“Oh nothing, just chatting” I say nonchalantly, draping my arm around her slender shoulders. We watch the disappearing figures of the turtles as they leap away. “Man, I wish I could leap from roof to roof like that”  
“You probably could, you know, it would just take a little training” April says, her head resting on my shoulder.  
“I’ve been thinking, actually, it might be kinda good if I did some training like that. I don’t wanna end up in a situation when I’m attacked and can’t defend myself again”  
“I’d be happy to do some training with you, if you want” she says, twisting her neck to look up at me.  
“That would be great, if you’re sure”  
“Yeah, it actually sounds kinda fun. As long as you think you’re up to it”, that last sentence is said with a suggestive smile.  
“I’m sure I’ll manage”  
“You’re probably right, I mean if you can handle me then you can handle anything”  
I shove her playfully and she laughs, grabbing my hand in hers again. It feels good, it feels right, and I don’t ever want to let go. But neither does she.

**Author's Note:**

> I will happily accept requests for TMNT based stuff, but if you wanna request a specific generation of turtles I'm only familar enough with the 2012, 2014 and 2007 to be specific for them. I will also take requests for any of the other fandoms I end up putting stuff on this site for.  
> No smut, I don't have a problem with it I'm just not confident enough writing it yet, and no incest/tcest please.


End file.
